In My Arms
by Tempest Child
Summary: *Final chapter is UP!!!* My first fic ever! Bit and Leena battle their emotions with eachother. R for language. R&R!!
1. Fleeting Fury

Disclaimer-I Do NOT Own Zoids or any of the characters. I Do Not own Bit Cloud, Leena Touros, Doc, Jamie, Brad, Liger 0, Gunsniper, etc.  
  
This Story is was created because I love Zoids and if you have a problem with that, don't read it!!!  
  
Me: Okay, everyone don't be so brutal, this is my first fic ever!!! So don't be too-  
  
Leena: Shut up Tempest!!! We all know you'll get plenty of flames!!! Because you-  
  
Bit: Hey Leena!!! Shut it!!! He's writing a story about you and ME, not you and Harry!!!  
  
Leena:........  
  
Me: *sniff* Just for that I'm going to blow up your Gunsniper!!!  
  
Leena: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! ImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorry!!!!!!  
  
Me: Heh, you better be!!!  
  
Bit: *cough* PHYCHO!!! *cough*  
  
Me and Leena: WHAT WAS THAT!!!!????  
  
Bit: Ummmm, I gotta go! Seeya!!!  
  
Leena: GET BACK HERE YOU!!!!!!  
  
Me: Stop flirting you two, it's pathetic.  
  
Bit and Leena: We are NOT flirting!!!  
  
Me: Whatever dorks, on with the story!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fleeting Fury  
  
Bombs erupted in flames as the remaining Back Draft Group engaged in another unsanctioned battle with the Blitz Team, hoping to avenge their defeat at the Royal Cup. Bit with Liger 0, Brad in his Shadow Fox, Jamie with his Raynos and Leena with her Gunsniper opened fire upon the Back Draft Zabots. The black, flying bats unleashed volley after volley of missiles, forcing the Blitz team to give ground and play defensive. The Hovercraft was disabled after a bombing run so escape was impossible and they were up against overwhelming odds. Their zoids were badly damaged and nearly out of ammo. The desert floor was covered with craters and ashes as the sound of explosions and gunfire filled the air. A formation of Zabots fired their missiles, aiming straight for the Gunsniper. Leena barely dodged them in time as the impact threw Leena's Zoid onto the ground.  
  
"Dammit!!!!! I'll make you pay for that you jerks!!!" Leena screamed.  
  
And with the new rush of adrenaline, Leena pulled her Zoid up and charged towards the advancing enemies.  
  
"Leena, what are you doing?! You'll be a sitting duck out there in the open!"  
  
"Jamie's right Leena, you're going to get yourself killed!" Brad shouted.  
  
"Leena, quit being so stubborn and get back here!!! You won't do any good recklessly charging out like that!!!"  
  
"Shut up Bit!! I know what I'm doing!" Leena snapped back.  
  
As the enemy zoids closed in on Leena, she stopped her zoid and rapidly hit buttons. The targeting system locked on all of the Zabots. All of her weapons aimed at the enemy zoids. The locking system turned red.  
  
"Heheheheheh!!!!! Get ready to DIE!!! I'l teach you jerks not to mess with ME!!! WEASEL UNIT TOTAL ASSAULT!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The Gunsniper fired every weapon it had. The rail guns blazing, dozens of missiles were launched out of the missile pods. The air was filled with so many explosions and smoke clouds, nothing else could be seen. Finally, the weapons overheated, the system shutting down. Leena finally stopped firing. She was panting; her energy burned up in a single moment of fleeting fury. She scanned the sky. Nothing but smoke remained. "YEAH!!!!!! LEENA SCORES ANOTHER ONE!!!! Was THAT good enough for you Bit?!?! Hahahahahah!!!! Those jerks will think twice before messing with m- "  
  
A bomb exploded right in front of the Gunsniper, throwing it onto its back. Shrapnel hammered the zoid, the explosions scorched the armor, metal burst apart everywhere. A lone zabot swooped past the fallen zoid, turning around for another past.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAA!!!! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FR-"  
  
And Leena's voice was cut off by static.  
  
"LEENA!!!" shouted Doc.  
  
"Leena must've missed that last zoid." Brad yelled.  
  
"It's heading towards Leena again!!!" a hysterical Jamie cried.  
  
"Quick!!! Somebody shoot it down!!!"  
  
"Damn it Leena!!! I told you not to be so reckless!!! Jamie!! Brad!!!! You two take care of that zoid, I'm going to go help Leena!!!" growled a very aggravated Bit.  
  
"Right Bit."  
  
"Roger that."  
  
'Leena,why did you have to be so stubborn!!!'  
  
Liger 0 sprinted towards the fallen zoid while Brad and Jamie fired at the last zabot. Brad shooting from the ground, and Jamie pursuing the zoid with his Raynos. However, the enemy zoid dodged their fire, determined to fire the finishing blow on the Gunsniper. It locked on the Gunsniper and fired a barrage of missiles.  
  
"It's firing its missiles!!! They are locked straight onto Leena's cockpit!!!" yelled a panicking Jamie.  
  
"Bit, whatever your going to do, do it fast!"  
  
'Dammit!!! Sorry Liger, this is going to hurt but Leena needs our help'  
  
Liger 0 roared and leapt in front of the Gunsniper. The missile barrage hammered Liger 0, tearing apart its armor. After a few seconds, the explosions died down, leaving two badly damaged zoids.  
  
'Shit!!!!! Leena, you better be happy'  
  
The zabot turned for another run only to be shot down by a well-aimed shot by Brad. The black zoid tumbled down to the desert floor. Brad and Jamie headed towards the fallen zoids.  
  
Bit Cloud jumped out of the scorched Liger 0 and dashed towards the Gunsniper. Or what was left of it. The entire frame looked like it was rolled into a ball and pulled back out again. Metal pieces and shrapnel littered the ground. Smoke rose from the engine. The weapons were crushed, the metal plating scorched with black burn marks. The cockpit window was shattered and electricity sparks sprung from the cockpit. Leena...  
  
Bit ran up the battered zoid and looked inside the broken glass. He saw her. Leena's head was leaning to the side. Parts of her clothes burned, her hair slightly singed. She was covered with cuts, bruises and a few burns. She was surrounded by charred control panels and broken machinery. The cockpit smelled of ash and burned flesh. Bit crawled inside the broken machine.  
  
"Leena!?! Leena!?! Can you hear me?!? Leena, speak to me please!"  
  
Bit grabbed her wrist. Her skin was cool, and her pulse was weak. Then he noticed something dripping from her forehead. It was a deep scarlet, oozing down the side of her forehead, some of it drying onto her hair. Blood. Bit, without thinking ripped a piece of his sleeve off and wrapped it around her head. He unbuckled Leena, lifted her up with his arms and sprinted towards the Raynos, which had landed near by. Bit looked down at the sleeping form of Leena Touros. Her head leaning against his chest, her weak body limp in his arms. Her breathing was shallow. Bit had never seen her vulnerable like this.  
  
'Dammit Leena!!! Why the hell didn't you listen to me!!!'  
  
  
  
So what do you all think??? Read and Review, next chapter will be up soon!!! 


	2. Stubborn Love

Disclaimer-I do NOT Own Zoids, Bit Cloud, Leena Touros, Jamie, Brad, etc etc etc, they are the property of their respective owners.  
  
Me: Hey!!! I'm back, thanks for all the supporting reviews!!! Random Echo, Nina Heart, Leena Toros, Chybby Ska7, 1234 and Chaos!! You guys are so cool!!! Thanks for not bashing me! And especially Demonix Kata, who pointed out an error that I will attend to ASAP, thanks so much Demonix! I was afraid of getting flames and evil reviews and…  
  
Bit: God, doesn't he know when to shut the hell up???  
  
Leena: I guess not, look at him!!! He's just rambling…  
  
Me: HEY!!! Do you want me to make you guys Mary Champ's sex slaves???  
  
Bit and Leena: NOOOOOO!!!! We take back every word!!!  
  
Me: Hah!! Serves you right, anyway, sorry if anyone likes Mary Champ! Anyway, on with the story!  
  
  
  
Stubborn Love  
  
Bit, Brad, and Doc were in the waiting room of a hospital. They were waiting for nearly five hours. Doc was frantically walking back and forth, his arms behind his back, mumbling something that Bit couldn't hear. Jamie was sent to find a repair shop. Brad tried to read a magazine but he was too worried as well. Bit sat quietly on a couch. His arms resting on his lap, his head bowed down.  
  
'What if Leena dies? It'll be my fault. I was probably too slow, why did I complain so much?!?'  
  
  
  
Just then the doctor walked in. She was a tall lady with a brown ponytail. She wore a white doctor uniform and carried a clipboard. Bit and Brad stood up. Doc stopped his pacing and rushed over to her.  
  
"Is she okay?!? Will my little girl be alright?!? What's wrong with her?!? Does she need a sur-"  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Touros, your daughter is going to be just fine. She just needed a few stitches and bandages. I suggest you keep her well rested and have plenty of fluids. No zoid battles or any kind of rigorous activity for at least two weeks. Any earlier then that and she may be susceptible to further damage or shock. We should keep her here overnight, just to run a few tests."  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing else?!? Maybe she should stay here for longer- "  
  
"The last thing she needs is to be cooped up in a room. Especially in a hospital. See if you can take her out for some fresh air sometime."  
  
"Okay, we'll do that doctor thank you."  
  
"Remember Mr. Touros, your daughter was very fortunate. If the bomb had exploded any closer, she probably would've died."  
  
"LEENA?!? DEAD!!??!!??!!"  
  
Doc fainted on the ground. Brad quickly pulled him up. Bit quickly walked up to the doctor.  
  
"Doctor, are you sure there's nothing else I need to know, I mean, is there anything I should..errr..WE should do in the mean time," Bit said nervously. He scratched his head and looked away, fidgeting in front of the confused doctor. After a second, she realized what was going on. She smiled slightly placed one hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry young man, she'll be fine. I can see how much you care for her," the doctor said in a calm, reassuring voice.  
  
Bit was shocked. "What?! What do you mea-"  
  
Before Bit could continue, the doctor stepped back and walked away. After a few steps she stopped and turned around to face him.  
  
"She's very lucky to have you."  
  
And with that, she walked away.  
  
  
  
Hehehe, thanks again for all the kind reviews, Next Chapter will be up soon!!! 


	3. Heart of Lillies

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Zoids, or Bit Cloud, Leena Touros, Jamie, Brad, Harry, Doc, etc, etc.  
  
Me: *turns on Zelda music, Saria's song* Dut Dut Daa!! Dut Dut Daa!! Dut Dut Dut Da Dee Doo Daa, Dee Doo Doo Daa!!!!  
  
Bit: What a horrible creature, I can't believe he's writing about us.  
  
Leena: Tell me about it.  
  
Brad: Geez, I'll pay YOU to stop humming!  
  
Jamie: Yeah! Same here, you are a mess Tempest!!!  
  
Harry: Yeah! Stop playing! You'll hurt my poor Leena!!!  
  
Leena" *sigh* I thought I told you to jump off a cliff.  
  
Harry: I did, but those jagged rocks could not destroy my everlasting love for you my sweet Leena!!!  
  
Bit: Cut the drama!! She's MINE!!!  
  
Harry: NO, SHE'S MINE!!!!  
  
Bit: I said MINE!!!!!!  
  
Harry: No, I said MINE!!!!  
  
Me: Cut it out both of ya!! It's worst then my singing!  
  
Jamie and Brad: I'm not so sure about that….  
  
Leena: Oh dear!! Bit and Harry fighting for MY LOVE!!!! It's too much for a girl like me to handle!!!  
  
Me: That's it!!! *Summons Shiva* (I don't own Shiva or Final Fantasies either) Diamond Dust!!! Take That!!! Now get along!!!!  
  
Bit/Leena/Brad/Jamie/Harry: Ids…c-c-coldd-d!!!!!  
  
Me: I'll summon Ifrit soon, in the meantime, enjoy this chapter readers! Read and Review!  
  
  
  
Heart of Lillies  
  
  
  
Leena Tourus opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and tried to remember what had happened. The last thing she could remember was the bomb going off and someone shouting her name. Leena reluctantly stood up from her comfortable bed. She looked around. Teddy bear, blue bed, ammunition magazines, yup, it was her room. There were tons of roses and balloons and cards all over her room. No doubt from Harry. Leena looked up and flinched away at the bright light in her room, only to see a sleeping form on a chair. Spiky blond hair, blue shirt, it was no other but Bit Cloud. However, he wasn't snoring, or rolling around or talking in his sleep like he usually would be. His head bowed down, arms resting on his lap, the only sound was his breathing. Leena stared at him as if he was an alien.  
  
He looks so cute like that….  
  
'WHAT?! What the hell did I just say??!! Did I say Bit Cloud was CUTE??!!'  
  
'Yep, you sure did.'  
  
'Well I was joking!!! I could never like him. He's too cocky and loud and arrogant and he steals my food all the time!!!'  
  
'Ummm… do you remember when you stole that giant chocolate chip cookie? And that angel cake? And that box of donuts and the cherry pie and the….'  
  
'WHAT?!?! Those were MINE!!!!!'  
  
'And you're loud. And obnoxious. And come to think about it, you're arrogant and cocky in battles too and…'  
  
'THAT'S IT!!!! I'm not talking to you!!!!'  
  
'Leena'  
  
'Not talking!'  
  
'Leena?'  
  
'Did you not hear me?!'  
  
'Leena?!?!'  
  
'What did I just say??!!??'  
  
'LEENA!!!???'  
  
'Same answer bud.'  
  
'LEENA!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Leena snapped out of her train of thought and saw Bit Cloud standing over her. He grinned and took a step back.  
  
"Oh sorry Bit, I must've spaced out," Leena blushed and smacked her hand against her head.  
  
"Don't do tha-"  
  
"%$#@!#&*&^%@*!&%$!!!!!! That hurt like a *&^%$^#@!!$^&%#&(*^%&$!!!!"  
  
"Well that's good. At least your mouth is okay."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!!!!????"  
  
"Woah, calm down Leena."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!!!" snapped Leena as she leaped out of bed. Bit, seeing her death glare took a few steps back. He grinned nervously and put his hands up in surrender.  
  
Leena took a step towards Bit and a familiar pain shot through. She stumbled forward, only to be caught by Bit. Before she could protest, he placed her back onto the bed.  
  
"Careful Leena, you're still hurt from the battle."  
  
Leena tried to think of an insult but seeing that Bit just saved her from falling on her face, she shut up and took a deep breath.  
  
"Thank you Bit."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For taking care of me."  
  
"Hmm? Oh, it's, no problem.  
  
They stared at each other for a second. Both of them were feeling uncomfortable, Bit decided to sit back down.  
  
"Bit, how long has it been since the battle?"  
  
"Three days, you stayed at the hospital for one night and we took you back to the base. You've been sleeping for two days."  
  
"Is there anything wrong with me?" Leena asked quietly.  
  
"Not really, you had a few cuts and bruises and were in a minor shock."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"The doctor says you have to rest so no zoid battles for at least two weeks…"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" screamed Leena hysterically.  
  
"I said no zoid battles for atleast two we.."  
  
"I can't lie here for two weeks!!! I have to fix the Gunsniper and get better weapons and fight in all those battles and what if the Back Draft Group comes bac.."  
  
Bit snapped at the sound of Leena's ramblings. "Quit being so fuckin selfish!!! You nearly got yourself killed along with ME and Liger!!!! Do you have any idea how much everyone have worried about you?!?!  
  
Jamie couldn't even focus on anything!! Brad stopped talking about his personal profit and Doc, your FATHER, was devastated!!!! He nearly died of worrying!!! And I…"  
  
Bit shut up and turned away. Leena stared at him. Guilt and worry began to seep through. Her strong personality shattered like glass, her eyes began to water, her body trembling. Leena Touros, the trigger happy, violent, loud, tough girl was crying. Leena looked down, too ashamed to look at Bit directly. Tears dripped down her face and hit the ground.  
  
Bit Cloud was taken back. Leena was never the one to cry. If she did, she would never cry in front of others, especially him.  
  
Bit walked over and sat on the bed next to her. He wrapped one arm around her shoulder for comfort. Leena without thinking flung her arms around his neck and cried into his shirt. Bit was startled but hugged her back, holding the frail girl in his arms.  
  
After a few minutes, Leena's crying turned into quiet sobs, but she continued to hold Bit for comfort. After a few moments, Leena pulled back slowly. She wiped her eyes with her sleeves, mainly to cover up the blush that spread across her face. Bit handed her a handkerchief. She thanked him and wiped her eyes.  
  
"Thanks Bit, again."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being there for me, for saving my life." Leena said quietly.  
  
"It's no problem, don't worry about it." Bit replied.  
  
"Was everyone really that worried?"  
  
"Well you know Jamie is kinda sensitive about these things and Brad even though he won't admit it sees you as a sister. He never really had a family."  
  
"What about my dad? Was he okay?"  
  
Bit scratched his head. "Well, he kinda, umm, hehe, fainted in the hospital."  
  
"Yup, that sounds like my dad alright."  
  
"By the way, Harry dropped by."  
  
"Oh what a surprise." Leena said sarcastically. "Is all this stuff from him?" She asked, pointing at the gifts. Even though she knew the answer.  
  
"Yeah, he wanted you have these, and these and those too…"  
  
Bit pointed to the roses and the chocolate candies and balloons and the fruit basket and the roses and the stuffed animals, and the roses again. The room was practically red with roses.  
  
Leena rubbed her head.  
  
"He's not here still is he?"  
  
"No, he burst in the hospital and caused such a mess, the security guards dragged him out. Then he came back to the base and brought all this and wanted to stay but Doc told him to leave. He didn't want him disturbing you."  
  
Leena sighed. "Harry's thoughtful and he's very sweet at times but it turns out to be annoying. He treats me like a little girl all the time."  
  
"So…..you don't love him?"  
  
Leena sighed and glanced at Bit. "I love him as a friend, nothing more."  
  
Leena looked around the room. Red, red, red, oh wait some pink, red, was all she saw. Then something caught her eye. Leena slowly stood up and limped towards her drawer. Bit stood up and insisted that he helped her but she just kept walking. Leena knelt down and pushed away roses and candy boxes and pulled out a bouquet of flowers. It was filled with lillies. The flowers were gorgeous. She grinned and sniffed a flower. She loved flowers, especially these. They were her mother's favorite.  
  
Leena stood up, holding the flowers in him arms. She turned around to face Bit.  
  
"Bit, who brought these?" Leena asked, indicated the bouquet.  
  
Bit blushed slightly and refused to look at Leena directly.  
  
"I don't know, must've been Harry." Bit mumbled under his breath.  
  
Leena turned around and glanced at all the roses.  
  
"You're a terrible liar Bit, really."  
  
Bit was slient.  
  
"Wait a minute…did YOU get these for ME??!!" exclaimed Leena.  
  
"Yeah so??? What's wrong with THAT???" snapped Bit, he was getting annoyed.  
  
Something inside Leena snapped. She balled her hands into fist and clutched the flowers so tightly, her knuckles were turning white. Without thinking, she jumped to conclusions.  
  
"I don't need your damn pity Bit!!! I'm not a little girl!!! I don't need anyone to feel sorry for me, not dad, not Brad or Jamie and especially not YOU!!!  
  
"I was just trying to be fucking polite!!! But if you want to be a bitch about it, fine!!!"  
  
Bit stormed out of the room, leaving Leena alone. She was so furious she threw the flowers on the ground and stomped on them. She turned away from the crushed petals and sat down on her bed. Suddenly, it didn't feel so comfortable anymore.  
  
  
  
So what do you all think??? Should I keep writing or what? Thanks for everyone's support! Next Chapter coming up soon! 


	4. Silent Battle

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Zoids, Bit Cloud, Leena Touros, Doc, Jamie, Liger, Brad etc..  
  
Me: Hey! I'm back! I would like to thank Gundam Deathscythe Hell, Sakura Avalon, Kitsune-san and Aurora Daughter of the Sun for reviewing this story. There are a few errors in this story, like a few repetitions of phrases and some misspellings so if you see one, pls email me. I will update as much as possible, but schoolwork tends to drag me down. =(  
  
Leena: H-hhey-y!!! Y-you…forgot-t..t-t-o…u-un-f-ffreeezz-ze..u-uss.  
  
Me: Whoops, sorry guys, just a sec! *Whips out a blow torch*  
  
Brad: Took you long enough!!  
  
Jamie: Yeah! My poor Pteras was left unattended-  
  
Me: You don't have a Pteras anymore!  
  
Jamie:……..oh…that's…right.  
  
Me: *Rolls eyes* Hey! Where did Bit and Leena go??!!  
  
Harry: HELLO???? My hair is stuck in the ice!!!  
  
Brad: Maybe you shouldn't have used so much gel you fashion disaster.  
  
Harry: Maybe YOU should cut your hair you hippie! (By the way, I have nothing against Gel or hippies or long hair or people with different fashion so don't hurt me!)  
  
Me: HELLO??? Where are my two main stars???  
  
Jamie: Well, I saw them, sneak off into the kitchen…  
  
Me: Well that figures. I bet they are going to eat everything in the fridge.  
  
Brad: I doubt that's what they're doing.  
  
Me: What?? I don't get it.  
  
Harry: Hello? Help me PLEASE!  
  
Brad: Forget it Tempest. *walks off*  
  
Jamie: Hey! Wait up!!  
  
Me: *Follows after them* Wait!! I don't get it, what do you mean?? Tell me!! Please???  
  
Harry* ummm..hello?? Anyone? Somebody??? ANYBODY????!!! I can't feel my head!!!  
  
  
  
Silent Battle  
  
  
  
For three more days Leena, stayed in her room.. The others visited her as often as they could, but were constantly preparing for upcoming battles. Everyone except Bit. They haven't spoke a word since their fight. Finally, Leena was pissed. She left her room and refused to even walk in there. The others were holding a meeting and Leena insisted in joining.  
  
"There is no way in HELL that I am going to lie down like some stupid barnyard animal and SLEEP!!!! I'm part of this team too you know!!!!" she screamed at everyone. She glared at them as if they all stole her double- chocolate-brownies. Excpet Bit. She refused to even look at him.  
  
Jamie was pleading with Leena, even though he knew it was hopeless. "But Leena, the doctor said you have to. You need your-"  
  
"REST??!!?? The next person who tells me that is going to be missing a LIMB!!!!"  
  
"But Leena…"  
  
"And didn't you say the doctor wanted me to get FRESH AIR???!!! How the hell is practically being locked in my room called fresh air??!!  
  
"Yes, I know we shouldn't have cooped you in there but Leena we knew if you could, you would've done something….unrational."  
  
"Like what dad?!? Running in the desert with a hammer and trying to hunt down the Back Draft Group??!!"  
  
"Umm..well..yes, something like that."  
  
Leena was furious, but she knew her father was just trying to help her. And keep her safe. From herself. Refusing to apologize infront of everyone and show a sign of weakness, another idea popped up.  
  
'I won't be weak, I won't be weak, I won't weak. Don't be such a sissy Leena!!! You already failed that in front of Bit!! Don't do it again!' Leena thought to herself.  
  
"I'm gonna go on a run with the Gunsniper!!! And if any of you want to stop me, you'll have to kill ME!!!!!"  
  
Leena stormed out of the meeting room. Everyone stared after her.  
  
"Jamie, go keep an eye on Leena."  
  
"But Doc!! You saw how angry she is!! She'll tear me to pieces!!!" Jamie begged.  
  
"Don't worry, she won't kill you, she might break a bone or two…"  
  
"Why don't you go Brad?"  
  
"Because I'm not getting paid. Doc if you want, I'll follow her for a price…"  
  
"Bit!!! How about you?"  
  
"Hmp. Doc, there's no way in hell I'm going to go after that freak." Bit said crossly.  
  
"Bit, please. Just keep an eye on her. If you don't, I'll sell Liger for new zoid models!!"  
  
"WHAT?!! That's not fair Doc!"  
  
"Life isn't fair Bit! So what do you say???"  
  
"Grrr..Fine!!! I'll go, but if I even get a scratch on me, you owe me double the pay in the next battle!"  
  
Bit stood up and walked out of the door.  
  
"Doc, Leena is going to murder him." Jamie whispered.  
  
"I have a feeling that's not going to happen."  
  
"Doc, are you sure…."  
  
"And besides, think about it if they fall in love and marry. I'll have grandchildren to play with!!! I can teach them all about the zoids and how they work and I'll be the father-in-law of the famous Bit Cloud!!! The owner of the Ultimate X!!!!" Doc said excitedly.  
  
"What makes you think they'll fall in love?" asked Brad.  
  
"You know! Opposites attract!"  
  
"Doc, they are practically the same." Jamie flatly stated.  
  
"Well, maybe it's positives that attract, I could never get it right!"  
  
"Doc, I don't think th-"  
  
Doc immediately began to babble about fame and fortune and having little Bit juniors running around. Jamie stood there staring. Brad rolled his eyes.  
  
"Wanna play a game of poker Jamie?"  
  
"Sure Brad, anything to get away from here."  
  
Read and Review!  
  
Please review again even if you did already, I want to know your ideas and thoughts. Next chapter coming up soon! 


	5. Tears of Anguish

Disclaimer- I do NOT Own zoids, Bit Cloud, Harry Champ, Leena Touros, Brad, Jamie, the Hovercargo, Doc, Liger, Jager, Panzer, Sneider, etc, etc..  
  
Me: Hello everyone thanks for all the reviews! I had most of this story already typed up, so that's why I have been updating nearly everyday. But I've been revising it so I will update as much as possible. Thank you CoupleKeeper and Teefa85 for reviewing!  
  
Me: Okay everyone! Have a seat and give me ideas about the next chapter!!!  
  
Brad: How about Naomi and me go to the movies and-  
  
Leena: *Backhands Naomi, knocking her out of her seat*  
  
Brad: HEY!! What was that for Leena???  
  
Leena: OOPS!!! I didn't mean it Brad, it was just my trigger happy hand!!!  
  
Me: HEY!!! No fighting!!!  
  
Bit: I have an IDEA!!!  
  
Me: Does anyone have any suggestions??  
  
Bit: ME!!! PICK ME!!!!  
  
Me: Jamie? What about you?  
  
Jamie: Sorry, lost my notes for the meeting.  
  
Bit: ME!!! Hey over here!!!!  
  
Doc: Actually, I was thinking that-*glances at Leena's death glare* Nevermind, *gulp* I forgot.  
  
Me: Again? Maybe you are losing your memory Doc…Leena!! Ideas??  
  
Leena: No, but I think Bit over here has one!! Don't you Bit?? *Hugs Bit*  
  
Bit: I have an idea!! Pick me!! Oooo!! Oooo! ME!!!  
  
Me: Leon?  
  
Leon: Nope.  
  
Me: Jack?  
  
Jack: None here.  
  
Me: Bimbo twins? Jamie's dad? Dr, Layon? Mr. Alto? Vega? Fuzzy Panda Team?  
  
Sisters: HEY!! Who are you calling bimbos!!!??  
  
Tigers Team: WE ARE NOT THE FUZZY PANDAS!!!!  
  
Vega/Alto/Layon/Jamie's dad: No ideas here.  
  
Bit: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: FINE!!! Bit??? What is it????!!!!  
  
Bit: How about Leena and me are stuck on an island and…  
  
Me: Nevermind, I'll think of it on my own.  
  
Bit and Leena: BUT-  
  
Me: On with the story!! Read and review! Pls tell me what you think!  
  
  
  
Tears of Anguish  
  
Bit jogged down the hallway towards the cargo bay. He caught sight of the red headed fury, who was mumbling about something. He sighed.  
  
'Why the hell do I have to go?'  
  
'It's not like I care about Leena. Why should I? After what she said to me, why should I even bother myself? She's self centered and rude and shoots her own teammates! Why am I even doing this?!?'  
  
But deep down, Bit knew the answer.  
  
"Hey Leena!! Wait up!"  
  
Leena spun around. Her eyes blazing. She clenched her fist and glowered at Bit.  
  
"Don't even try and stop me Bit!!! I'm going on a run with my Gunsniper, is that too hard to ask??!!??"  
  
"Listen Leena!! Just because you are feeling pissed off doesn't give you any damn rights to treat everyone else like shit!!!" shouted Bit.  
  
"Shut up Mr. Perfect Warrior!!! Why are you even HERE??!! Are you here to mock me again??!! To feel sorry for ME???!!" screamed Leena, her words full of anger.  
  
"IT WASN'T PITY!!!! I WAS TRYING TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER!!!!" Bit shouted.  
  
"WHY???!!! DO YOU LOVE ME OR SOMETHING???!! DID HARRY CONVINCE YOU TOO??!!!!??"  
  
"I JUST DON'T WANT YOU TO FUCKING KILL YOURSELF!!!! I WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT WE'RE HERE FOR YOU WHEN YOU NEED IT!!!!!! AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME!!!!!!" roared Bit.  
  
Leena shut up immediately. She unclenched her fist. Her rage departing as she heard Bit's words. She stared at Bit Cloud, her defenses had broken down again, and left a trembling, shocked girl.  
  
"W-what did you say?" Leena whispered. Bit could barely hear her.  
  
"I…." Bit started to say something, and turned around, trying to shield himself.  
  
Leena, still too stunned to say anything, slowly walked up to Bit. She could hear his steady breathing, and stopped a few feet away from him. Her mind told her to leave, to forget the whole thing, to just walk away. But her heart refused.  
  
"Why did you say that? Please, tell me why Bit." whispered Leena. "Please….why?"  
  
They stood there like two statues. The only thing they could hear was their own breaths. Leena held one hand against her chest, awaiting an answer.  
  
Bit slowly turned around, to face Leena. He looked into her violet eyes. They seemed so fragile, and….afraid. This wasn't the Leena he knew. This was the Leena that had cried into his shirt, that had wept in front of the person that had always aggravated her and had wiped away her sorrows with his handkerchief.  
  
Bit opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Because…..b-because…I…."  
  
"I have to go." Bit mumbled quietly. His courage left him. He spun around and ran out of the cargo bay.  
  
Leena didn't cry out after him. She didn't even watch him go. She blankly stared at the spot where he stood moments ago. Her eyes watered, her body shook, her hand trembled. She collapsed onto her knees, wrapped her arms around herself and cried. Tears slid down her face and splashed onto the cold metal floor. Her sobs echoed throughout the cargo bay. Leena Touros cried for the third time in her life. Once for her mother, the second for guilt, and the third for her shattered heart.  
  
  
  
What do you all think? I'm sorry it's so sad! Please don't hurt me! Anyway read and review! Next chapter will be up soon. 


	6. Painful Memories

Diclaimer- I do NOT own Zoids, Bit Cloud, Leena Touros, Doc, Brad, Jamie, etc…  
  
Me: Thank you Mistress of All Worlds, Teefa85, Gemini Maxwell, Shin, Chad, Gundam Deathscythe Hell for reviewing! Also, thank you CoupleKeeper for your review as well, it made me laugh. Actually, I think I might use that idea…. I'm sorry if last chapter was short, will make try to make next chapters longer. Thank you everyone for reading this story! I appreciate your support.  
  
Brad: Hey!! What about my idea!!! You didn't say anything about it!  
  
Harry: And I want to be with my Leena!!  
  
Me: Bah, not you 2 again, please go away, I'm working now!!  
  
Harry/Brad: But-  
  
Me: Enjoy this chapter readers! Please Review!!!  
  
  
  
Painful Memories  
  
Leena awoke in her bed. She stood up slowly, trying to remember how she had gotten here.  
  
'What the hell? Why am I here? The last thing I remember was….'  
  
Memories from the previous night returned to her. The fighting….and how Bit…..  
  
The door opened and Doc walked in, turned on the lights and brought in a tray of cookies and milk. He set them on her nightstand and sat on the side of his daughter's bed. She covered her eyes from the sudden burst of light with her arm. She glanced at her star shaped alarm clock. 10:30 AM it read.  
  
'Damn! Too early! Why can't I just go back to bed'  
  
"Good morning Leena! Sleep well?" Doc said cheerfully.  
  
Leena didn't feel like talking to him. Hell, she didn't feel like talking to anyone.  
  
"Dad, can you come back later? I'm too tired." Leena mumbled and slid back under the covers.  
  
'Maybe I can choke myself with my own cookies, that would end my misery right about now…..'  
  
"Oh no you don't Leena! I brought breakfast for you and you are going to eat it!"  
  
Doc stood up and whipped off the blankets. Leena groaned and pulled a pillow around her head.  
  
"Just a few more days please dad?!" Leena begged.  
  
"If you don't get out, I'll tell Harry that you are madly in love with him…..  
  
"Go ahead, I don't care anymore." Leena flatly stated.  
  
Doc stared at his daughter. Something was wrong….. She would never allow anyone to say that to Harry. Not anyone who expected to live anyway.  
  
"Leena? What's bothering you?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Doc cleared his throat and tried again.  
  
"Leena, please tell me, what's on your mind?"  
  
"Nothing dad!! It's none of your business!!" snapped Leena.  
  
"I'm not going to move an inch until you give me an explanation." Doc said sternly.  
  
"About what??!!!" cried Leena, finally sitting up from her bed, leaning against the head board.  
  
"About why I found you sleeping in the cargo bay."  
  
Leena was silent.  
  
"I..I was too tired to head back to my room, so I guess I just fell asleep there on accident." Lied Leena.  
  
"Uh huh.." said Doc, not believing a single word.  
  
"What?! You don't believe me?!"  
  
"Tell me the truth Leena."  
  
She was silent, she turned away from her father.  
  
" I don't wanna talk about."  
  
"I'm not going to accept that as an answer Leena…."  
  
"Well, tough! That's all your getting!!!"  
  
"Leena, tell me what is bothering you and I'll leave."  
  
"I said, I don't want to talk about it!!!!"  
  
"Leena, I'll ask you again, what happ-"  
  
"Dad, please." Leena said softly. "I…I….don't want…to talk about….., I cant talk about it right now….please dad." pleaded Leena.  
  
He could tell by her expression she was in pain. Her fiery, fierce appearance was no longer present. He opened his mouth to object, but decided not to push it. He stood up and sat in on a chair beside her bed.  
  
"Well, will you atleast eat your breakfast? It took me forever to find the cookies."  
  
Leena sighed. This was the least she could do for her father. She wasn't hungry, but she grabbed a cookie, dunked it in the milk and took a bite.  
  
'God, I feel like shit and here I am, shoving cookies down my throat to please my father.'  
  
"Good huh?"  
  
Leena swallowed and took a sip of milk.  
  
"Dad, cookies and milk are not exactly the best breakfast foods."  
  
"Well, breakfast is the most important meal of the day, so why not make it the most delicious!?"  
  
While she was eating, her father talked on about upcoming battles and new zoids, and new strategies. But the more he rambled on, the more she thought about her stay here. She couldn't remain here, not after what happened. Not after her fight with Bit. Not after having her heart torn to pieces. She couldn't stay in the same team with him anymore. She needed time to think, she needed some space, she needed to leave.  
  
"And when you add the extra booster thrusters and the light plating you get a-"  
  
"Dad?" asked Leena.  
  
"Hm? Yes Leena, what is it? Was my story boring you?"  
  
"No, it's not that, I mean, it's something else…."  
  
"Oh really? What is it?"  
  
"I..I think I need to….  
  
'Don't back out now Leena, there's no way you can stay here anymore.'  
  
Leena took a deep breath. She lowered her head, facing the floor.  
  
'This is it, you have to do this for yourself.'  
  
"Dad, I think I need to leave the team for a while."  
  
"Oh. I was afraid you would say that…."  
  
"What? I don't understand, how did you kno-"  
  
"That doesn't matter Leena. But if you truly feel that you should go, then I'm not going to stop you."  
  
Leena pulled her head up to looked up at her father.  
  
"Really? You're not angry?"  
  
"No, I'm not angry. Leon left too didn't he? I had a feeling you would do the same."  
  
Doc stood up and hugged his daughter. She was startled but returned the embrace.  
  
"Just stay safe and visit us soon. I don't want my little girl to leave me all alone."  
  
Doc pulled back and kissed his daughter's forehead.  
  
"I will dad, thank you." Leena whispered.  
  
"I'll have the Gunsniper ready for you by tomorrow morning."  
  
Doc walked out of her room. The door slid shut. Leena pulled herself out of bed and began to pack.  
  
She finished taking off the bed sheets when she realized she was wearing the same yellow tanktop and the turquoise skirt from yesterday. They were all wrinkled, smudged with dirt and worst yet, reminded her of the argument. She walked over to her mirror and looked at herself. Wrinkled clothes, messy hair, tired face and smudged makeup.  
  
'I look like shit. Maybe a shower will help…..  
  
Leena looked at her clock. It read 11:46  
  
'No, I'll do it later, it's Brad's turn anyway right now.'  
  
Taking another look at her clothes, she decided to change into something more refreshing. She walked over to her drawer and fished through her clothes for something suitable. She yanked at the top compartment, it refused to budge. She gripped it with both hands and pulled hard. It fell out, spilling socks everywhere.  
  
'Dammit, even my clothes are against me!'  
  
Leena picked up the assortment of socks, while complaining about old pairs she had found. She reached into the wastebasket to pull one out and grabbed something else. She pulled it out slowly, and held it in front of her. It was the bouquet of lillies Bit had given to her. She examined the dried up plant. The stems were losing its sharp green texture, becoming a dark tannish color. Most of the flowers were either dried, withered petals. She had thrown them in the trash can after their fight. Anger began to take over her mind again. She raised her hand to fling them away from her, to toss them aside, to forget about what they represented.  
  
Just when Leena was about to throw them, something caught her eye. She held them closer to her, and pulled out a lone lillie. It was almost as flawless as the other flowers were days ago. The corners were slightly dried, but it was in much better condition then the others. She twirled it with her fingers, staring at it. She wanted to forget the whole thing, to believe that none of this ever happened, to just pick herself up and continue. To start a new life. But she knew she wasn't capable of it.  
  
"Damn you Bit Cloud." she whispered to herself and tucked the flower in her pocket.  
  
  
  
Sorry if this chapter was so long! But I had to make up for the last chapter. Please read and review!  
  
Next chapter coming up soon. 


	7. Desert Escape

Dislaimer-I do Not own Zoids, Bit Cloud, Leena Touros, Harry, Jamie, Brad etc…  
  
Me: Hey! Thank you Aurora Daughter of the Sun for reviewing again! And you are NOT pathetic! Also, thank you Alexpuppy and Shiro Mibu for reviewing as well. And don't worry Shiro, I promise my story won't use the 'half-assed' overused plot' as you say. Thank you everyone so much for all your help, I appreciate it greatly.  
  
Oh yeah, if this chapter has any typos or mistakes, please tell me. I have decided I am not going to sleep until I finish this chapter!!! THIS IS NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!!  
  
  
  
Desert Escape  
  
'Beep! Beep! Beep!'  
  
"Ugh…" groaned Leena and she slapped her alarm clock away as if it was a buzzing fly. She sat up from her bed, swung her legs to the side and stood up. For the first time in her life, she was able to get out of bed, in the morning, by herself, without oversleeping past noon. She turned on the lights and glanced at her room. A small pile of bags and suitcases were pushed off to the side. They contained the necessities for her life. Clothes, money, toothbrush, makeup, weapon magazines and of course, a box of chocolate cookies.  
  
Leena grabbed a black skirt and white colored tank top she had left on her drawer the night before. She grabbed a towel, slung it over her shoulder, and headed towards the shower room. It was still early. No one else was awake yet. (I'm referring to the shower room where Bit walked in on her, I wasn't sure if Leena had her own bathroom, so I'm using the other one instead)  
  
Leena walked down the deserted hallways for what seemed like ages for her. She could see her own breath in front of her. She could only hear the soft hum of the base's power generator and sound of her own bare feet, lifting off the cold, metallic floor. Her body shivered, the cold, desert temperature slowing her down. Her peach colored pajamas provided little warmth. Leena wrapped her arms around herself and continued. A few lights flickered above her, almost if they were reaching for her. Calling out, begging her to stop. Leena rolled her eyes.  
  
'Great Leena, now the light bulbs are conversing with you, maybe next the fridge will bitch at you for raiding it every night…'  
  
Leena finally saw the meeting room and walked through. The doors opened, as she walked past the zoid game she had always played with Jamie. Leena hated losing, she was always a sore loser. She remembered when she had knocked it over once, simply to the fact Jamie had beat her.  
  
'Poor Jamie, maybe I shouldn't have acted so immature…..'  
  
With a sigh, she stepped through the door, discarded her clothes and turned on the showerhead. Leena closed her eyes as hot water beat down on her body, completely enveloping her. Water splashed against the tiled floor, disappearing into the drain. Steam filled the air, creating a warm mist. Her wet scarlet hair clung onto her cream colored skin. She could feel the warm liquid drip down her body. She wished she could've stayed in there forever. It was so comforting, it felt like her wounds were being washed away, her mind being cleansed, her misery leaving her. But no matter what happened, she still carried the scars.  
  
Reluctantly, she cut off the shower, the remaining water spinning away. The mist began to settle, she was able to see clearly now. Leena picked up her towel she had hung on a rack and dried herself. She slipped on her clothes, brushed her teeth and tucked her pajamas under her arms, and walked out the door.  
  
The cold air hit her suddenly, but she kept walking towards her room. The air wasn't as cold as before. Leena checked her watch. 8:05 it read. Jamie would be up soon. She had to hurry. When Leena reentered her room, she made one final check. She chucked her alarm clock in a suitcase, folded the blankets up and stuffed them along with her PJs in a lavender duffel bag. Leena slung a bag on each shoulder, and held a suitcase on both hands. The furniture and everything else she decided to leave behind. The Gunsniper could only hold so much cargo, and she wasn't about to drag her bed along with her. Leena walked out of the door, the bags swaying slightly on her shoulders. Before she headed towards the cargo bay, she gave one final glance at her room. It seemed so empty…so……..desolated…  
  
Leena shook her head fiercely. 'God dammit Leena!! This isn't some stupid soap opera! Just pick up those fucking bags and GO!!!'  
  
Leena gripped her suitcases tightly, clenched her teeth and left.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Doc waited in the cargo bay for his daughter. He had stayed up all night, finishing up the last repairs for her Zoid. Doc saw his daughter walk towards him. He gave a small grin and waved to her. He was so amazed. She had so much of her mother in her. Her spirit, her strength, and of course her temper, the resemblance was so close it stunned him at times.  
  
"Hi dad," Leena murmured.  
  
"Everything is set to go, I double checked the Gunsniper and had the weapons and armor upgraded for you. I even installed a heat seeking system for you, just in case."  
  
"Dad, that must have cost a fortune…you didn't have to do that for me…"  
  
"Don't worry about it! Consider this as a loan, I'm sure you'll win plenty of battles on your own so you can pay me back then!" Doc jokingly said.  
  
Leena dropped her bags and gave her father one last final hug.  
  
"Thanks dad, for everything." Leena whispered in his ear.  
  
She pulled back, grabbed her luggage and climbed up a ladder leaning against her zoid. She threw her luggage in the storage compartment and jumped in the cockpit. She hit a few buttons, activating the Gunsniper. While the control panel ran through several system checks, she could hear her dad yelling.  
  
"Leena?!!? What do you want me to tell the others?!?"  
  
She swallowed hard and looked down at Doc.  
  
"Tell them, that I need some time alone. Tell Brad I'm sorry about wasting the ammo, tell Jamie I'm sorry for being so childish and tell Bit that…."  
  
For a split second, Leena was about to spill her feelings out. To say the words she had hidden away and she so desperately wanted to speak but too terrified of the outcome.  
  
"Nevermind," Leena quickly added.  
  
Leena closed the cockpit window and gave a last wave to her dad. Her Gunsniper turned towards the opening cargo bay doors and ran off into the desert. Alone.  
  
  
  
This is NOT the end!!! This is NOT the final chapter! So don't freak out! I promised Shiro Mibu that I wouldn't end it like this! So expect another chapter soon! Read and review please! 


	8. Final Duty

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Zoids, Leena Touros, Bit Cloud, Brad, Liger, Harry, etc etc  
  
Me: Hey all! I'm sorry if the last chapter sucked, I wrote it at like 12 at night and didn't stop until 2:30. Also, I'm sorry my story's chapters are so short. It seems a lot when I type it up but when I actually transfer the documents, they turn out to be much shorter =( Anyway, I will try to make my chapters longer *Bows*  
  
Relena: HEERO!!!! Come out so you can KILL ME!!!!  
  
Me:W-what??? What are you doing here?! I haven't even started on a GW fic yet!  
  
Bit: *Walks up with Leena* Hey, what's the fuss Tempest?  
  
Relena: *glances up and down at Bit* Hehe, well I was hunting for Heero but you will do nicely!  
  
Leena: What did you just say you brat???  
  
Relena: Get out of the way bimbo! I order you to leave in the name of peace!  
  
Leena: Peace this bitch!!! *slaps Relena*  
  
Relena: OW!!! *slaps Leena*  
  
Me: Hey you two! Stop fighting!!!  
  
Bit: Two gorgeous ladies fighting for me?! It must be a dream!!!  
  
Me: *rolls eyes* Whatever.  
  
Bit: Now now ladies! There's plenty of me to go around!  
  
Relena and Leena: STAY OUT OF THIS!!!!!  
  
Me: Okay, I would like to thank Aurora Daughter of the Sun for reviewing again =) and alexpuppy and Darth Anthony as well. On with the chapter!  
  
Final Duty  
  
Commander Altile stared out of his office window in his personal Whale King, the Reaper. His cold eyes showed fatigue, his weathered, hardened face showed wrinkles. White hair was sneaking up on him. Altile  
  
was getting old. Everything that had occurred in the past few months had tired him greatly. The Ultimate X dig, Liger 0, the unsanctioned battles and especially, the Royal Cup. His proud spirit was diminishing.  
  
He suffered great humiliation after the Royal Cup. Even though he was stripped of his position in the Back Draft Group, he asked for one final request before he left the organization for good. To destroy the Blitz Team. His first attempt failed, underestimating the strength of the pilot, Leena Touros. He was too focused on the Liger 0, he ignored the other warriors. But this time, he wouldn't fail. The reputation of the Back Draft Group was at stake. No one would be allowed to defy them and live. He would make no mistakes this time. He would guarantee the death of the Blitz Team.  
  
"Commander Altile, all four Whale Kings are fully loaded with Zabots and Darkhorns. We are at your disposal sir."  
  
Altile turned away from the window to face the interruption.  
  
"Very good Lieutenant, tell the other ships to set course for the Blitz Team Base. Inform me when we are there."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The lieutenant saluted and left. Altile turned back to gaze at the clouds. His eyes burned with determination. His old withered face gave a grim smile.  
  
"Prepare yourselves Blitz Team," he muttered. "Your death awaits you."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"What?!? Are you serious?! Why did she go Doc?!?" cried Jamie.  
  
"She simply said she needed some time alone," replied Doc, who was tinkering with his models as if nothing had happened.  
  
"But how can she leave us when we are in Class S?!? She knows how important it is!"  
  
"Give it up Jamie, Doc isn't going give us any answers," said Brad in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Forget it Jamie." Brad picked up his coffee mug and began to read the newspaper.  
  
Jamie groaned, slapped his face with his hand and slumped back down on the couch.  
  
"No one tells me anything…"  
  
The door slid opened and Bit Cloud walked in, with his red and white vest and gray pants. He took one glance at Jamie, and took a seat beside Brad.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Oh nothing, it's just that no one bothers to tell the strategist anything."  
  
"He means Leena left the team."  
  
Bit leapt up from his seat. "WHAT?!? Are you kidding Brad?!?"  
  
"Nope," said Brad,, taking a sip from his mug. "Ask Doc is you don't believe me."  
  
Bit turned to Doc who was still fooling around with his toys.  
  
"Doc, tell me you aren't serious?!?"  
  
Doc finally put down his zoid models and faced Bit.  
  
"I'm sorry Bit, she left this morning."  
  
Bit could see he was telling the truth. Desperation began to take over.  
  
"Where did she go Doc?!?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"WHERE??!! I need to know NOW!!!!" shouted Bit. His eyes blazed with uncontrollable fury.  
  
Brad and Jamie stood up, Bit's sudden temper alarming them.  
  
"She didn't tell me. I'm sorry."  
  
Despair replacing his rational thoughts. He didn't know what say. He could only think of one solution. Bit raced out of the room and headed towards the cargo bay.  
  
"Bit wait!!"  
  
Jamie and Brad chased after him, leaving a silent Doc behind.  
  
.  
  
He ran down the hallway like a madman. He had to find Leena. He had to explain to her. He had to tell her the truth. His tennis shoes pounding on the ground like drums. He could hear Jamie and Brad shouting after him, but he ignored them. Doors flew by him. He cleared his mind from everything. Except Leena.  
  
'God dammit Bit, why the fuck didn't you tell her?!? Why in hell did you run out on her like that!!?? WHY??!! And just look what you did you heartless bastard!! You drove her away!!!'  
  
'This is all my fault! Why did I have to be such an idiot!!??'  
  
'Hurry up and find her before it's too late!!!'  
  
Bit Cloud reached the cargo bay and sprinted up to Liger 0.  
  
'This is probably your last fucking chance, so don't blow it like last time!!!'  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Commander Altile, the Blitz Team Base is less then 5 kilometers away. Awaiting your orders sir."  
  
Altile stood up from his black leather chair. His arm behind his back, he continued to stare out into the sky.  
  
"It's such a beautiful day, don't you agree Lieutenant?"  
  
The young officer was caught off guard by the question. He regained his posture and glanced at the window.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You don't agree Lieutenant?"  
  
"Yes sir, it's very good weather sir."  
  
"A shining day for a grand moment in the history of the Back Draft Group. And that is why we must make sure we do not fail this mission. We cannot afford to lose. This will be the last day the Blitz Team will ever live to see. They must be eliminated."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Put up the communication with the other ships," ordered Altile.  
  
"Sir."  
  
Three screens on the wall activated, the commanders of the other Whale Kings appeared, and saluted Altile.  
  
"Gentlemen," greeted Altile. He stepped away from his desk and walked over to stand before his fellow commanders.  
  
"We will be reaching our destination soon. I have devised the tactics for the battle."  
  
Altile reached in his pocket and pulled out a small, circular device. Holding it in front of him in the palm of his hand, he pressed a red button on the side. A holographic image of the base was displayed.  
  
"First, my Whale King will disrupt their communications. Your ships will then surround the base, and dispatch every Zabot and Darkhorn squadron on board. The Zabots will deal with disabling the Hover Cargo and the Darkhorns will create a perimeter around the base and move in. With their communications down, their escape route blocked and without the transformation parts for the Liger 0, they will be forced to fight us."  
  
The holographic image showed the Zabots attacking the Hover Cargo and the DarkHorns firing at the building.  
  
Altile paused for a second and continued.  
  
"In case anyone does succeed in breaking past the blockade, I have installed special heat seeking missiles in the Whale Kings. That should be enough to disable them."  
  
An image of a missile barrage hammering into a fleeing zoid was displayed.  
  
Altile clicked a button and the hologram disappeared.  
  
"The Blitz Team has humiliated us far too much. Revenge, is the only way to regain our pride. Is that understood?"  
  
"Roger that."  
  
"Understood sir."  
  
"Yes Commander Altile"  
  
"Affirmative Commander."  
  
Alto nodded.  
  
"Very good. Remember, failure is not an option."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Bit opened the hatch and jumped into Liger 0. The zoid roared in greeting. Bit activated the zoid, preparing to search in the desert for Leena.  
  
"Hey Liger, I need you to help me search for Leena, activate the radar and tell me what zoids are near by okay?"  
  
Liger gave a short roar in acknowledgement and scanned the area.  
  
Bit looked at the radar screen, four unidentified Whale Kings were heading their way…..  
  
BAM!!BAM!!BAM!!! Explosions rocked the cargo bay. Pieces of metal fell down from the ceiling, the maintenance gear crashing to the ground. Sounds of gunfire could be heard outside.  
  
"What the hell what THAT?!?"  
  
Doc's face appeared in the cockpit.  
  
"Bit!! We are under heavy attack!!! Tell Jamie and Brad to get to their zoids NOW!!"  
  
"Who's attacking us Doc?!?"  
  
"I'm guessing it's the Back Draft Group, they've jammed our communication system so I can't call the Zoid Battle Commission for help. I'm going to get the Hover Cargo ready, try to buy us some time!"  
  
"Right Doc."  
  
Doc's face disappeared and Bit shouted over to Brad and Jamie.  
  
"Hey you guys!! Get to your zoids!! We're under attack by the Back Draft Group!"  
  
"What?!? Again?!"  
  
"Is this some kind of a joke?"  
  
"NO!! Hurry up and get out there!!!"  
  
Bit dashed out of the Cargo Bay and was greeted by dozens of enemy zoids. He clenched his teeth and charged out into the mist of battle.  
  
So, what do you all think?? Read and review pls!! Next Chapter coming up soon!!! 


	9. Resolution

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Zoids, Bit Cloud, Leena Touros. Doc, Zabots, Brad, Jamie, etc etc  
  
Me: Hey all! Thanks Aurora, Kitsune, Gundam Deathscythe Hell and alexpuppy for reviewing again! Thanks so much you guys, I appreciate the support! And thank you Gundam Deathscythe Hell for your help with getting Altile thing right! I would thank you in person if I could! But instead, I will put more Relena bashing up for you, sorry if anyone likes her! Also, I apologize if the intro is too long and the story too short, I'll work on that too. Thanks Kitsune!  
  
Leena: *chases after Relena with a baseball bat* Bit is MINE bitch!!! So back off!!!!  
  
Relena: NOOOO!!!! Heero save me!!!!!  
  
Heero: Ummmmm..  
  
Leena: DIE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: Sorry, need to self-destruct again.  
  
Relena: But Heero???!!!  
  
Leena: Lets see you peace your way out of this!!!!  
  
Heero: Hey, she's cute, what's her name?  
  
Relena: WHAT?!?  
  
Leena: *stops chasing Relena* Who me? I'm Leena.  
  
Heero: *walks up to Leena* Wanna take a ride with my Gundam?  
  
Leena: *blushes* Sure, why not?  
  
Relena: HEERO!!!!!!!  
  
Leena: *throws bat at Relena, knocking her out cold* Shall we go?  
  
Heero: *grins* Yeah.  
  
Bit: HEY!!! Leena is MINE!! *Chases after them*  
  
Me: Hmmm, that was ummm..interesting.anyway read and review!!!!  
  
Resolution  
  
"Launch all Zabot squadrons at once!!! Then land and release the Darkhorns. Whale Kings, surround the Base, let nothing get past. Squadron 2, 9 and 12, find and destroy the Hover Cargo! Squadrons 3, and 10, stand by as support for the Whale Kings. All other squadrons, attack the Blitz Team!!! Darkhorns, create a perimeter and fire at will! Don't let anything break through!!" Altile shouted to his troops.  
  
Zabots dropped from the Whale Kings and flew in tight formations. They headed straight towards their targets. Darkhorns filed out of the ships and advanced.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Strike laser claw!!!"  
  
Liger 0 pounced onto a Darkhorn. The glowing claws ripped apart the zoid's cockpit. The zoid exploded into shrapnel, flames bursting everywhere. Liger 0 landed beside the carnage and headed towards its next target. Bombs fell from the sky like rain, exploding onto the desert floor. Countless Zabots attacked from above, firing their missiles of death at the three zoids. Bit could barely see through the smoke and ash with the exception of gunfire and laser beams. Jamie in his Raynos had destroyed a large number of zabots on his own. Dodging and evading their fire, he continued to fight back fiercely. But even with his incredibly fast zoid, he was outnumbered heavily. He was taking minimal damage, a few stray shots finding their way to him but they were slowly taking their toll.  
  
Brad with his Shadow Fox was battling with equal ferocity. His agile zoid peppered the sluggish, Darkhorns with constant fire. His zoid leapt from enemy to enemy, hacking them to pieces with every weapon. By now, he was nearly out of ammo for his vulcan gun, the smoke dischargers destroyed and his armor cracked. Bits of plating fell off every time the Shadow Fox was hammered with explosions.  
  
All three zoids were steadily backing into the base. Their strength nearly gone. Their bodies and minds were exhausted and they were fighting solely on determination and desperation. Even so, it was no doubt a losing battle. Their zoids were covered with burn streaks and dents. Nearly out of ammo and power, soon they wouldn't be able to lift a finger in protest.  
  
Craters were pounded onto the ground. Zoid parts littered the ground like leaves. The base's auto defense turrets blazed with bullets, but could not hold back the onslaught. Even though the advancing zoids were delayed, they continued to ceaselessly complete their mission. Liger 0 fired its Shock cannons, disabling three Zabots on a bombing run. Two others flew in to take their place and released a barrage of gunfire. Liger 0 was flung back thirty feet. The Ultimate X slid into the hard desert sand. Bit Cloud growled as he jerked at the controls, trying to pull Liger 0 up.  
  
"Doc!!! Is the Hover Cargo ready?! We can't hold out much longer!!" shouted Bit. He swung the controls side to side, dodging gunfire from a group of Darkhorns.  
  
Doc's face appeared. "I can't Bit! The zabots have already destroyed its engines. The energy shield is barely holding and I can't shut it down to let the Liger 0 change into another transformation or the whole Hover Cargo will be blown up!!!"  
  
A missile slammed into the Shadow Wolf, the vulcan turret tearing off.  
  
"Damn!!! Where is Leena when you need her??!!"  
  
"Now's not the time to talk about her!!!" Bit shouted as he sliced an enemy zoid in half.  
  
"We've been fighting for nearly thirty minutes, how much longer do we have to keep this up??!!"  
  
"Hold on you guys, I ran an analysis on the battle, I'm sending the info to you all now."  
  
Jamie pushed a button and the battle information was displayed for Bit, Brad and Doc.  
  
"We are up against over 10 squadrons of Zabots, as well as 60 Darkhorns. And due to their skill and abilities, they are all piloted by warriors, not unmanned zoids." Jamie pulled the trigger button and a black Zabot exploded into a ball of flame. "With the Hover Cargo down and this strong offensive, there's no way we can break through. It's a miracle we lasted this long without dying yet."  
  
"So what do you suggest we do?!? Just sit down and die?!?"  
  
"I don't know what to do Bit! I tried to break pass them but the Whale Kings are armed with some sort of specialized missiles. It nearly fried my controls. We can't escape without being knocked out of battle."  
  
"Doc, any bright ideas?!" growled Brad as he used the strike laser claw to knock away a zoid.  
  
"Sorry Brad, there's nothing I can do."  
  
"Isn't there any kind of expensive, flashy object you have stowed away Doc?!"  
  
"No Jamie, but there is one thing.." His voice trailed off.  
  
"What?!? What is it Doc?!?" demanded Bit. His face sweaty and his lips dry. Drops of blood dripped down from cuts on his face.  
  
"It's the self destruct on the base."  
  
They was silent.  
  
"What?!? Self destruct Doc?!?!? Are you MAD!!!?? It'll kill us all!!"  
  
"It's the only option left. I'm sorry."  
  
"What a great way to go now," Brad mumbled bitterly.  
  
"Why don't you join the Back Draft Brad?!?" snapped Bit. "I'm sure the pay is more!"  
  
"Just because I'm a mercenary doesn't mean I don't have morals Bit!" shouted Brad.  
  
"CUT IT OUT ALL OF YOU!!!" roared Doc. "There's no point in fighting amongst ourselves! This is a last resort so it's up you all!!!"  
  
There was a pause. No one dared to speak up. The sound of ragged breathing and gunfire was the only thing to break the silence.  
  
Finally, Bit spoke up.  
  
"Well, it's better then being captured by the Back Draft. I say we do it."  
  
"At least we can take them out with us."  
  
"Yeah," Jamie quietly said. "We fought our best, there's no choice now."  
  
"Alright, it's settled. You all keep it up for a little longer, I'm going to start it up."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Altile surveyed the battle below in the bride of the Whale King. As always, The Blitz Team was putting up quite a fight. He had to give them credit for their abilities.  
  
"Lieutenant, tell our troops to cease fire immediately and go on stand by."  
  
"But sir, our orders are to eliminate the Blitz Team at all cost-"  
  
"Just do it Lieutenant, you're being paid to follow orders, not to question my authority!"  
  
"Yes sir, at once."  
  
The Darkhorns stopped firing their weapons and stood still. The zabots flew in circles around the battlefield like vultures. All sounds of the previous fighting vanished. Smoke rose up from burning zoids like bonfires. The base's turrets destroyed. Wind picked up bits of metal and sand, scattering them throughout the desert.  
  
The Blitz Team shut off its weapons as well, unsure of the sudden change in the battle.  
  
"Lieutenant, send a transmission to the Blitz Team, I would like to speak to them."  
  
"Yes Altile," the Lieutenant turned to his control panel and rapidly clicked buttons. The Blitz Team members appeared before him. Their tired worn faces showed heavy fatigue but at the presence of their enemy, hatred and aggression returned.  
  
"What do you want Altile?!? Come here to gloat?!?"  
  
"Now now Doctor Touros, I am simply here to carry out a task that has been given to me."  
  
"I thought you Back Draft rats were wiped out like the shit you are!!!"  
  
"Please, there is no need for language like that. This is nothing personal, believe me." lied Altile.  
  
Bit snorted. "Personal my ass Altile. This is nothing but personal you coward!!!!"  
  
Altile smirked and continued.  
  
"I am giving you all an offer. Shut down your zoids, lower your weapons and join the Back Draft Team. Think of what we could accomplish. The Zoid Battle Commission could be over thrown. Countries will cower before us. The world is ours for the taking. You will have power and wealth beyond your dreams..."  
  
Brad glared at Altile. "Oh yeah?" he asked sarcastically. "What's the catch?"  
  
"Oh, just a few adjustments and enhancements to your mind. Standard procedures."  
  
"Yeah, whatever you old psycho!!!!" Yelled Jamie.  
  
Bit slammed his fist down on the control panel. "We'll never join you! So go fuck yourself!!!"  
  
Altile ignored the insults and with a wave of his hand, the Whale King's cannons locked onto the zoids.  
  
"This is your last and final chance. Join us or die."  
  
Doc put up a private channel with Brad, Bit and Jamie.  
  
"The self destruct is ready. Are you are sure you want to do this?"  
  
"There's no backing out now."  
  
"Yeah, well, it's been nice knowing you all."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Yeah, we sure had some great times."  
  
"Doc, do it."  
  
Bit closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.  
  
'Good bye, Leena. I hope you're safe. Where ever you are, please. don't forget about us.about Brad, Jamie.your father and..please...don't forget about me.'  
  
Sirens blared inside the Hover Cargo. The shields were destroyed. Sparks flung out in every direction. The lights were shut off. The red emergency lights were barely working. Doc flipped open a switch. A round, red button appeared.  
  
He raised his hand back.  
  
  
  
  
  
BAM!!!!BAM!!BAM!!!! A Whale King erupted into a blazing inferno. The engines exploded, the wings on fire. The explosions ripped apart several nearby zabots. The burning wreckage tumbled towards the ground.  
  
"What was THAT?!?" cried out Jamie.  
  
"What the hell happened??!!" exclaimed Bit. "That Whale King just blew up!!"  
  
"Hey you guys, I have several zoids on the radar. Looks like five Whale Kings. They are landing outside the Back Draft Group. So far I see five ultrasauruses, fifteen teroxes and atleast fifty raptors moving out. It looks like the Zoid Battle Commission."  
  
(AN: I'm not sure about the names of the zoids so if anyone can tell me, pls email me or put up a review with the correct names. Thanks a lot!)  
  
"What?!? Are you kidding Brad?!"  
  
"How did they get here? Our communication was knocked down!"  
  
"I have no idea Doc, but that's what I see. Hold on, one more zoid on the battle field, looks like a gunsniper.."  
  
"LEENA!!!!" Doc shouted with joy.  
  
"Hey you guys! Miss me??" cried a familiar voice. Her gunsniper leapt out of a Whale King and with guns blazing, headed towards her former teammates.  
  
"How did you get here?!?"  
  
"What happened??!!"  
  
"When I was traveling this morning I saw the black Whale Kings head in the direction of the base. I called the nearest Zoid Battle Commission base and they sent troops right away. They picked me up on the way as well!!"  
  
"That's my girl!!!"  
  
"Thanks Leena! You saved our asses again."  
  
"Great job!"  
  
The Back Draft zoids were in disarray and confusion. They desperately turned to face the relentless assault The Battle Commission Zoids charged out into battle, taking the enemy completely by surprise. The raptors hacked the Darkhorns with their blades. Their speed overwhelming the slower zoids in seconds. The Teroxes with their long range rifles and gattling guns tore openings through the blockade. The ultrasauruses ignored the bombing and gunfire aimed at their direction. The monstrous zoids blasted dozens of cannons and unleashed hundreds of missiles. The zabots were completely annihilated. They were shot down, their pilots leaping out with parachutes as they watched their zoids crash to the ground.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"WHAT???!!! How could this HAPPEN!!!??" cried out Altile. "My plan was PERFECT!!!"  
  
"Sir!!! The Whale King, Meteor is going down as well. The Blizzard is under heavy attack sir. We are awaiting your orders!!!"  
  
"Tell the remaining troops to continue to fight, our mission must be accomplished!!!"  
  
"But sir-"  
  
"Do it now Lieutenant!!!"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Lock onto the Liger 0 with our missiles and fire at will!!! We must not let that zoid stay under the hands of the Blitz team!!!"  
  
"Sir."  
  
They were launched out of the belly of the Whale King. The silvery missiles headed straight towards the Liger 0, which was occupied with several Darkhorns.  
  
"BIT!!! Watch out!!!" Jamie shouted to Bit.  
  
"Missiles are headed your way, get out of there!!!"  
  
Bit was quick. He leaped out of the way just in time. The explosives crashed into the ground. Smoke and sand was flung everywhere. But the impact was considerable. The Liger 0 was hammered with shrapnel and the shock wave flung his zoid away like a pebble. Liger 0 barely landed on its feet. The right legs of Liger 0 screeched and collapsed. The ultimate X was down and Bit Cloud was unable to get out. His cockpit was jammed.  
  
"DAMMIT!!!" Bit cursed and tried to move. Liger 0 shuddered and tried vainly to rise.  
  
"Com'on Liger, you can do it! Just keep trying boy, you almost made it!"  
  
"BIT!!!" Leena screamed and her gunsniper blasted the Darkhorns that stood in her way. Her zoid stopped in front of Liger 0.  
  
"Leena! Get outta here!!! They're about to fire another barrage!!!"  
  
"Hell NO I'm going leaving you! Honestly, I leave for half a day and look what happens to you ."  
  
"Incoming missiles!!!"  
  
"I got em, WEASAL UNIT TOTAL ASSAULT!!!!!!!"  
  
Her gunfire cut down most the missiles, but a few continued past her bombardment. Heading straight for the defenseless Liger 0.  
  
Bit cringed away, expecting himself to be incinerated. He could hear the explosions and his zoid shook from the impact. When it died down, he opened his eyes and saw Leena's Gunsniper collapse.  
  
"LEENA!!!!!!"  
  
Bit, with all his strength pulled Liger 0 up slightly, enough room to knock off the cockpit window and sprinted towards Leena.  
  
His body ached, his legs and muscles begging him to stop. But he kept running.  
  
'Oh god, not again. This is déjà vu. It's all happening again. God, Please Leena, please be okay, please don't be hurt again!!!'  
  
Bit ran up the smoking zoid. The heat was unbearable. Smoke clogged his throat. Without thinking, he grasped the cockpit window and pulled it up. Pain shot through his body. His hands were extremely burned. Blisters began to form. He ignored the pain. He lifted it off and the smell of burnt hair filled his nose. Bit gazed inside and saw Leena Touros. Her body was in similar condition the last battle. Bruises and cuts covered her body. A bit of hair was singed. But this time she was awake. She gave him a weak smile. And she looked down at herself. Blood. Blood seeped out of her body and soaking into the white tank top. Her clothes was nearly covered with it.  
  
Bit grabbed Leena and lifted her out. Without a word he started to head towards the Hover Cargo when a shriek erupted from her lips. Leena begged to be put down. Bit refused but she insisted. He reluctantly laid her down, holding onto her head and back with his arms. Her breathing was growing weaker. Her life was slipping away.  
  
"Leena! Leena hold on please! We can make it!" Bit cried out in despair. "Don't you dare die on us.don't die for me."  
  
"Bit." her voice was becoming weaker. "I-I'm.. so...so sorry for being so cruel to you. I'm..sorry for not responding." A tear ran down her face. "You tried to help me..and I.just..pushed you away."  
  
"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "Please forgive me."  
  
"Leena! I forgive you, I'll do anything. Anything, you name it. Just don't leave me.. Please don't abandon me! I don't want to be alone." He begged. "I don't want you to die.."  
  
"Bit.why?." Leena stared into his emerald eyes. "Please, I need to know..I need you to say it.please."  
  
Why? There was only one thing. Only one sole purpose. Only one reason.  
  
"Because.I.." Bit choked out. "I...love you, Leena. And I don't know how I'll live without you..because if you leave me..I-I'll just die.I can't bare the thought of you not being here.of you leaving me..  
  
Leena sighed and gave a small smile of relief. Of joy. Of love. And for a moment, Bit thought everything would turn out fine. That she would get well. He believed Leena Touros would smack him and laugh like she always did. But she did no such thing. She reached slowly inside her pocket and placed something in his hand. Leena held onto his hand as tightly as she could but her grip was weakening.  
  
"Leena!!! Don't go please!!!" his voice cracked. "I don't want you to go-"  
  
She silenced him by placing a finger on his lips. She pulled herself up to him. Her body screamed at her. Commanding her to stop. But again, her stubborn feelings ignored her body. Ignored the fact that she was dying and forced herself so that she was inches away from Bit's face. She breathed in his warm breath, lost in his eyes. She turned her head to face his side. She could smell his hair, the sweat on his forehead. His skin, his clothes. Everything about him fascinated her.  
  
Leena whispered the final words of her life into his ears.  
  
"I love you..too...Bit..Cloud"  
  
Bit turned to face Leena. Realization hit him. Before he could open his mouth to speak, Leena gave one last smile and closed her eyes. Forever.  
  
Tears blinded his eyes. Leena's hand was limply holding his. Her body was still. Leena's blood soaked into his shirt. The battle raged around him. The wind howled all around Bit Cloud. His mind was focused on the girl that was lost to him. He held the body of Leena Touros closer to himself and wept.  
  
Tears fell for the past.  
  
He sobbed for future.  
  
He mourned for the present.  
  
He cried for Leena Touros, the only girl he would ever love, that died in his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm so sorry people! I know a lot of you were expecting a happy ending but I think this works better. Please Don't hate me!!! There is a final chapter coming up so please read it even if you hate this ending!!!  
  
Read and review!! I'm so sorry if you hate this story!!! Don't flame me please!!! Next chapter coming up soon! 


	10. In My Arms

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Zoids, Bit Cloud, Leena Touros, Brad, Liger 0 etc etc etc.. So don't sue me since I don't have any money!!! I'm saving up for a PS2 so I be very depressed if you did sue me so don't do it! I don't own Gundam Wing or the Final Fantasy series so don't sue me for that either!!!  
  
Me: Thank you Davan, Sakura Scout and Takeru for reviewing!!! And thank you Aurora the most for be such a great reviewing and writer. I appreciate your support greatly and this final chapter is for you!  
  
Thank you everyone for being such great reviewers! I'm so glad that you all liked my first story. This is the final chapter so thanks again everyone for your kind words, your comments and advice!!!  
  
Bit: Strike Laser Claw!!!!!  
  
Heero: Beam sword!!!  
  
Leena: Yay!!! Go Heero! Go Bit!!! Fight for ME!!!  
  
Me: Good god, this is a mess.  
  
Relena: HEERO!!! COME OUT SO YOU CAN KILL ME!!  
  
Me: That's it!!! I'm sick of your whining!!! *Summons Eden and blows away Relena*  
  
Relena: AAAA!!! Help me!!!!!  
  
Heero: Did you hear something?  
  
Bit: Nope.  
  
Me: It was just some Relena bashing, don't worry about it, Keep fighting!!!  
  
Bit: Oh yeah right.  
  
Leena: FIGHT FOR MY LOVE!!! Whoo Hoo!!  
  
Me: Sorry if Introduction is weird or too long, I can't help myself, its too much fun to write! Read and Review Pls!!!  
  
  
  
In My Arms  
  
The battle ended in the favor of the Zoid Battle Commission. The few remaining warriors of the Back Draft Group surrendered. Their battered zoids could no longer resist. Commander Altile's ship was destroyed by the Ultrasauruses. The burning Whale King had crashed and erupted into flames. Everyone on board was killed.  
  
News of the attack spread around the world and the Zoid Battle Commission declared to stop the Back Draft Group.  
  
The Base, the Hover Cargo and the Blitz Team Zoids were in horrid shape. But they could be repaired. They could be fixed. They could be brought back as they were.  
  
But Leena couldn't.  
  
And she was buried in the very spot she had died.  
  
  
  
In memory of her, the Zoid Battle Commission made the battle site off limits to zoid battles.  
  
The area was cleared. The broken hulls and demolished zoids were melted down. The base was restored. The craters were covered up. The smell of ash and smoke drifted away. All signs of the battle were erased. It was as if nothing had happened.  
  
Except a tombstone in the desert floor that was surrounded with white, delicate flowers. Lillies.  
  
Bit Cloud in his blue sports jacket stood still before the resting place of Leena Touros. His hand clutching tightly. The wind blew softly in the early desert morning. Sand skirted around. A few petals had fallen and lay still on the ground. Stray ones bouncing along the ground like fallen leaves. The air was cool. The sun was barely rising over the desert. His blond, spiky hair gently swaying with the wind. His breathing could barely be heard. He stared at the gray stone that read:  
  
1 Leena Touros  
  
Caring Sister  
  
Loving Daughter  
  
Courageous Warrior  
  
  
  
Her funeral was only a day ago. He remembered Harry bawling and Benjamin and Sebastion trying to calm him down. Brad and Jamie were silent. But he knew her death hurt them more then they would show. Doc was devastated. Jamie's father tried to comfort him but nothing he said could help. He just sat there crying. He lost his wife. And now his only daughter was gone.  
  
Leon was there along with Naomi. For Leon, losing his sister was more then he could take. Leon was pale as a ghost. His proud spirit was gone. Only a mourning brother was left.  
  
Dr. Layon came too. He still carried the picture of Leena in the palm of his hand. And for once, he and Doc did not fight. He did not arrive to seek revenge but to say good bye to the daughter of the woman he loved.  
  
Several friends of Leena and zoid teams came to pay their respects.  
  
But no one was hurt more then Bit. No one was more afraid. He had stood like a statue. Unmoving and silent. The only thing that showed life was his eyes. His shining, proud eyes were haunted with guilt. Tormented by regret. And plagued with emptiness.  
  
Several people spoke to him. They tried in vain to speak to him. To offer a few words of comfort and aid. They were unheard to him. He was lost in his own thoughts. The battle, their arguments, her death…everything.  
  
He had barely slept since her death. Despite his weakened body, his mind was ragged. His heart was crushed and wounded beyond repair.  
  
And now. Bit Cloud was alone in the desert.  
  
Finally he spoke.  
  
"You know Leena, I never really saw myself falling in love with anyone. It's always been fighting and zoids that I guess I just never put any thought into a girl friend." He spoke slowly. His eyes never leaving the gray stone.  
  
"I mean, I grew up alone. And I don't really have any real memories of my family or anything so I just kinda put it aside and focused on my dream. My dream of finding the best parts and the best zoid."  
  
He could see his own breath escape from his lips.  
  
"I remember when I first got here. This very same base."  
  
He gave a short chuckle, but there was a lack of humor.  
  
"My truck was shot down and I was the reason you all had to delay the match."  
  
The battle replayed in his mind.  
  
"And I definitely remembered meeting you. You nearly killed me when I called you a babe."  
  
Bit grinned at the memory of the furious red head showing him her famous glare of death.  
  
"At first, I thought you were just another ditzy, spoiled, daddy's girl who went in zoid battles because you had nothing better to do."  
  
He looked away for a second. Leena would've killed him if he had called her that.  
  
If she wasn't gone.  
  
"I kept that impression of you for a while. After the battle when you fired on us, I was almost sure of it."  
  
He paused for a moment and continued.  
  
"But then, I slowly began to realize that it wasn't you at all. It was just a shell. Something you threw up around yourself to defend you. The fighting, the yelling, the ammo consumption, the short temper….all of it..was just a shield."  
  
The wind was blowing stronger now. The air was becoming increasingly warmer.  
  
"I didn't know why, until I heard about your mother's death. How it affected Doc and Leon and…..how it… hurt you."  
  
Bit took a deep breath.  
  
"You didn't want to show any weakness. You wanted to be strong like your mother, so you created that other side of you. An image you put up to protect yourself."  
  
His pale eyes did not hide any emotions. His face reflected his mind.  
  
And his feelings.  
  
"I....I guess I didn't completely understand you until after that accident. Until you cried. And..I was..so confused. I wasn't use to seeing you like that. It surprised me and at the same time…I never felt so…needed. I don't recall anyone reaching out for me, calling out for comfort."  
  
He gazed down at his blue shirt. The very same one Leena had spilled her misery onto. The feeling of her warm body against him, her arms around his neck. Leena's face pressed against his chest. Her quiet sobs echoing in his mind.  
  
"It stunned me. I had never seen you cry. And I knew it was a part of you that was hidden from everyone…except yourself. And it only made me more attracted to you."  
  
Bit glanced at the flowers that were shifting with the wind. Several petals were drying up, a few of them breaking off and floating away.  
  
"You're not like other girls. You're not some damsel in distress."  
  
"You're strong. Much stronger then anyone I know."  
  
"Stronger then me." He whispered.  
  
"I guess that's why you caught my attention so much. You're so different. You can take care of yourself. You're tough, but at the same time you're so…fragile."  
  
His fist tightening. His arms shaking. Bit closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
"I want to be with you so badly…. I want to hold you……even if I have to kill myself."  
  
"But I know you wouldn't forgive me if I died for you. I know you would hate me if I did that."  
  
He reopened his eyes and his body stopped trembling.  
  
"I-I..I don't know how many times I cried for you….I think that's the only way I've gotten any sleep."  
  
Bit gave a grim smile.  
  
"Can you imagine that? Bit Cloud, Ultimate X Partner cries himself to sleep."  
  
"But I have nightmares. I see you dying in front of me. I keep trying to run to you but the faster I go, the farther you drift away. And I scream for you but you still disappear."  
  
Bit looked down at the ground as if ashamed.  
  
"I woke up from those dreams..and I run to your room. Even though I knew it was empty, a part of me kept praying for you to be sitting on your bed. That you would leap up and chase me. I refused to believe you had left us…….that you had left me."  
  
Bit looked up again.  
  
"I wanted to leave. To run away, to forget everything. Leon and Naomi joined our team for a while since Doc is still in bad shape. So we'll do fine with those two on the team."  
  
He swallowed and continued to speak.  
  
"But…..I can't keep running…..I can't try to forget the pain…I can't forget about you."  
  
Bit's grip loosened up and he brought the palm of his hand to his face. He unclenched his dry hands and stared at the single, flower in his hand. The same flower Leena had given to him. The same flowers he had bought for when she was hurt. It was dry and dying.  
  
It wasn't how it looked that mattered.  
  
Only what it stood for. What it symbolized.  
  
"I can't forget when I held you in my arms. It felt so reassuring, so safe but I never felt so helpless and at the same time…..felt so wanted."  
  
Bit bowed his head.  
  
"But I failed you. I let you die. And now I'm alone."  
  
A lone tear slid down his face.  
  
"I'm….so…sorry that I let you down…I failed you..I failed Doc and Leon..and……I failed myself." Bit sobbed.  
  
"Every day I want to hear your voice, your laughter…hell…I'll even take a death threat if I can."  
  
The wind was blowing stronger now. White petals were drifting away faster. The desert heat was making its way in.  
  
"It wasn't just you that needed someone to hold onto."  
  
Bit opened his eyes and held the flower to his chest.  
  
"I need you. I need you more then anything…….because……. I love you."  
  
The sun was shining brightly now. The rays of light rose over Bit and shined upon the desert.  
  
"Please…..wait for me." Bit whispered. "Please forgive me…please….let me hold you in my arms again."  
  
  
  
Bit Cloud watched with falling tears as the white flowers were swept up and carried away by the wind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally, I'm DONE!! Sorry if anyone hates this story or the ending. Please Read and Review and Give me ideas on the next Zoid story I should write!! Thank you everyone so much for your help!!! I finally got it done!!!! I would thank you all in person if I could!  
  
Thank you everyone so much! 


	11. Author's Note

Disclaimer-I Do NOT own Zoids, Bit Cloud, Leena Touros, Brad, Jamie, etc etc etc…  
  
Me: First of all, I would like to thank EVERYONE for their support!!! I know I must be thanking you all for the billionth time and I know how you all must be annoyed with me, I feel I must thank you all again. If it wasn't for everyone's reviews, I would never have written that story.  
  
First of All,- Thank you 1234, Leena Toros, nina heart, Sakura Avalon, alexpuppy, Teefa85, Shin, Chad, Darth Anthony, Couplekeeper, Chaos, Kitsune, Takeru, Sakura Scout, Dramer of Dreams, Kitsune-san, Spawn of Kakarot, Shiro Mibo, Jinnai, Mistress of All Worlds, and Gemini Maxwell!!!  
  
I appreciate your reviews very much!  
  
Next, I would like to thank Zoidboy for coming up with a great idea for a story but unfortunately, I have seen very little of Classic Zoids so I will try to watch more of it soon. Thanks again!  
  
Thank you demonix kata for finding the errors in my ways. I give you permission to nickpick away at my stories! Thanks for your help as well!  
  
I would like to thank Gundam Deathscythe Hell for placing me on the fav list and telling angels to watch over me. You are too kind, but I thank you very much! And also for getting the Altile thing right!  
  
Also, I thank you Davan for being such an awesome writer and supporting me with reviews. Thank you very much for your kind words and all your help. And your Zoid Wars story is really good too! I love it!  
  
Aurora, thanks for being a terrific writer. Your comments are well appreciated and I thank you again. Please, keep writing your stories! I enjoyed them very much!  
  
If I did not mention you, I am truly sorry and I apologize. Thank you everyone again! I'll shut up now since I am wasting your time. 


End file.
